


Back to Work

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [41]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Books, Brotp, Doctors & Physicians, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Jemma & Lincoln + Book Recommendations
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell & Jemma Simmons
Series: As We Drabble Along [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Back to Work

Lincoln sat with his back resting against the arm of the chair, his long legs draped over the side as he propped the book up on his knees. The sky outside the break room window was going from blue to the soft purple hues of sunset and the lamp beside the couch was growing in warmth the darker it became outside. Still, Lincoln barely registered any of it as his eyes poured over the pages of his book. 

It took Jemma Simmons, his best friend and colleague, shaking his foot to get him to look up from his paper backed world.

“You’re on call if ten,” Jemma smiled as Lincoln jolted back into the real world.

“I’m not on until nine,” he said.

Jemma scrunched her nose and lifted up his wrist to show him his watch. The little hands on the black and white clock face read ten to nine.

“What the hell,” he jumped, holding his wrist closer to his face. He leaned his head over the back of the couch and groaned. 

“I see you like the book I recommended to you,” Jemma said. 

“I don’t know what happened. One minute I was on page one and the next minute--”

“Hour.”

“I was on page one hundred and one. Shit, I was going to chart too.”

Jemma laughed and tapped Lincoln’s knee. “Were you really going to chart?”

He shoved her hand playfully and hopped up from his spot in the coveted corner chair. 

“I’m still going to blame your book.”


End file.
